A Date?
by Seityrn
Summary: Just a random Bakugan fanfiction I came up with. Inspired by CloneGirl "Something Masquerade Related" Masquerade with a authoress on a date... We think


**A short and random Fanfic Inspired by CloneGirl (Something Masquerade Related)  
**

_**Seityrn: Now, time for the next fanfic**_

**THE DATE**

A Bakugan Battle Brawlers fanfic

Featuring: Masquerade (and his obsessed fan girl)

Masquerade: Oh no… you're not

_**Seityrn: Yes I will! **_

Masquerade: You don't even own me! Hahahahaha

_**Seityrn: That's the point why I'm making this fanfic! Oh, Thanks for saying the disclaimer.**_

_**Mark: You're evil**_

Masquerade: I agree with him

_**Seityrn: Why thank you. On with the story!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Masquerade stood on the rooftop. He can see Dan flying away from Runo. Good thing he doesn't have any girlfriends. He's also grateful for why he's still on Earth. 'Maybe the return of the cores summoned me back' the blonde said to himself. Something then hit him on the back of his head, and soon, everything went black.

* * *

"Hey, Mark." A dark figure said.

"What do you want?"

"We got a request. And you're the angel"

"What do you mean? And what request?"

The figure handed him a few papers to read. After reading, Mark said

"Are you nuts?!?!?!?"

"No, but I'll pay you after"

"You're on!"

* * *

"Unghhhh" Masquerade muttered.

"Oh good, you're awake" a mysterious figure said.

"Who! What, where, how! Oh, hi Mark! Where am I?" The blonde boy asked.

"Oh, you're in a private room in Boston Pizza"

(A/N I don't own that)

"Why am I here?"

"I brought you here. You see, this is my special room. Want some root beer?"

"Uh… sure!"

Mark poured some root beer into Masquerade's glass until it was nearly full. He poured some in his glass afterward.

"Let's party! For those who doesn't have any Valentines date! Cheers."

"Yes, lets. Cheers."

"Oh, yam fries…" Mark said as he reached out for the fries.

'Why am I getting the creepy feeling?' Masquerade thought

* * *

"Yes, he's here" Seityrn said to a girl "You better hurry up because the 5 cases of root beer I ordered will be here shortly. One more thing, There are yam fries inside."

The girl hastily ran towards the door.

'Well, better pull him out now' Seityrn said to himself.

He got his cell phone and called Mark's number, only to be surprised that the phone can not be contacted at the moment.

"Great, just great. He'll beat me up for sure."

* * *

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY YAM FRIES!" a girl screamed at the top of her lungs, matched with a kick at the door of Mark's private room in the Boston Pizza.

_You know, for dramatic entrances?_

"WAAAHHHHHH!!!! It's the girl from FanFiction(dot)Net that tries make me say the disclaimer in her stories!!!!" Masquerade screamed

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! It's my client!!!!!!!" Mark yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! My plan is ruined!!!! Hey, the root beers are here!!! Let me try some." Seityrn shouted from behind the doorway.

As Seityrn tried to enter, the girl pushed him out, as well as Mark, and slammed the door shut.

"........"

".........................."

"Darn..."

"Now, time for my something to come true."

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I don't want to have a VALENTINES DATE!!!!!!!!" Masquerade shouted.

Then, screams (Masquerade) were heard from behind the door.

* * *

_**Mark: I think you made Masquerade a little too OOC there.**_

_**Seityrn: For once you agreed to what I was thinking.**_

Masquerade: I'm gonna beat the **heck **out of you two…

_**Seityrn: How did you get out? And what happened inside?**_

Masquerade: I teleported. And by the way, your cliff hanger stinks…

_**Mark: Agreed to what he said. Hey, is that the girl from before?**_

_***points at CloneGirl emerging from the door. She was definitely running towards her 'Maskerado-kun'***_

Masquerade: NOOOTTTT AAAGGGAAAAIIIINNNN!!!!!!!

_**Seityrn: Well, that's it for this fanfic later! Please R. and R. Now, if you please excuse me, I'll try listening to music.**_

_*** Seityrn vanishes***_

Delivery boy: Are you Mark?

_**Mark: Yes, why?**_

Delivery boy: This is the bill that's named after you for the 5 cases of root beer used here in this story. Pay up, buddy!

_**Mark: Seityrn!!!!!! **_


End file.
